


A Force of Nature

by xfmoon



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Elements, F/M, Nature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14016336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfmoon/pseuds/xfmoon
Summary: Just a weird little poem thingy about Lucy and Wyatt.





	A Force of Nature

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Don't know what this is really, it just came to me and it is Sunday, so happy Timeless day Clockblockers.  
>  **Spoilers:** none whatsoever.  
>  **Disclaimer:** We all exist in nature, the rights to Timeless do too, and I own neither nature nor those rights.

She was what kept him grounded, tethered him to the EARTH

Like the WIND she had blown into his life, shaking things up

Her FIRE had ignited a long-lost passion, with its soul consuming flames

But like WATER she kept slipping through his fingers

 

She had shone a LIGHT into the shadowy corners of his life

Chased the DARKNESS away

The QUIET desperation dissipated whenever she spoke

And the SOUND of laughter once again filled his world

 

She was what DREAMS were made of

But still existed in REALITY

 

She was a force of NATURE

A concoction of ELEMENTS

She couldn't be IMPRISONED or TAMED

And why would he want to?

When her WILD heart had set them both FREE.

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** Not really a poet, so what did you think? It was a bit cheesy and too generic right?


End file.
